


Make love, not war

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: зарисовка на тему «Стив и Баки в команде Мстителей, и они никак не могут насытиться друг другом, чем немного смущают тех, кто это видит и слышит... особенно слышит»





	

Определённо, это совершенно не то, чем стоило бы заниматься во время миссий: куда лучше — молча и, желательно, без резких движений, неловко (и не очень) зажиматься в каких-нибудь углах. Успевать за считанные секунды, пока немой укор в чужих глазах не целится прямо на самое-самое сокровенное — впрочем, давным-давно уже ставшее общественным. Секретов касаемо своей личной жизни Стив хранить не умеет и уже попросту не хочет — не в этой жизни, не в этот раз, и вообще, банально не сейчас, когда счёт идёт на каждый вдох и выдох, когда каждое мгновение — риск потерять нечто, с такой болью когда-то упущенное и с таким трудом приобретённое снова...

К чему скрываться — у его таинственного _нечто_ есть имя, и Стив даже не стыдится того, насколько ему приятно это имя на языке перекатывать, ласкать, касаться хотя бы так. Таинственная чертовщина, носящая имя Баки, любит сводить брови и предостерегающе жужжать сервоприводами бионики, а ещё — хлестать виски без малейшего риска напиться, и и теми особенными вечерами, когда небо кажется бездонно-синим, класть свою тяжёлую голову ему на колени. Любит блеснуть холодцой в глазах, до обледенения подреберья искусно возвращая себе облик Зимнего, и засиять вслед ярчайшей улыбкой. Любит, беззвучно исчезнув из поля зрения, возникнуть внезапно за спиной капитана и прощекотать беззащитно оголённую часть его шеи кончиком стального пальца — совсем на манер ножа. Любит... Всё и всячески. Любит ровно так же, как самого капитана. Так же, как его любят в ответ. 

Так же, как Стив любит и его имя, которое, в совокупности с умнейшим изобретением человечества, носящим название радиосвязи, имеет просто потрясающий эффект: одного снайпера на мельчайшую долю секунды выводит из строя, а _оставшуюся часть команды_ погружает в чувства, смешанные до крайности — от неловкости до в чём-то приятной усталости. 

Определённо, воркование по этой самой радиосвязи — совершенно не то, чем стоило бы заниматься во время миссий.

— Не отвлекай меня, чёрт возьми, — и капитан, вместе с оставшейся частью команды, слышит в его голосе улыбку, совсем тёплую. 

Давая себе передышку, Стив прикрывает глаза, приваливается плечом к чему-бы-то-ни-было-рядом и обязательно в тот же момент самым краем глаза, совсем-совсем на периферии зрения, замечает Барнса, бесшумно проскользнувшего в область его личного пространства. Снова чувствует его исключительно со спины, теплом тела к телу через слои одежды. Чужое дыхание, чуть свистящее, небрежно рассыпающее мурашки по шее, дублируется наушником, и Стив почти ревнует: _оставшаяся часть команды_ со стопроцентной вероятностью тоже это слышит, но капитану в тот же момент становятся куда дороже ощущения проскользивших по спине к плечам рук, медленно, с подчёркнутым усердием начинающих разминать зажатые напряжением мышцы.

— Баки, боже правый, — не сдерживается Стив; в один голос матерятся Бартон и Нат, за спиной — и в наушнике тоже — хмыкает Баки, и железная рука давит с особенной силой. И это в совокупности с практически на уровне ДНК заложенным в Барнсе знанием о том, как и где именно надо нажать, чтобы заставить Кэпа застонать от удовольствия, совершенно не способствует улучшению концентрации и ситуации в принципе. Баки льнёт всем телом, разминает его плечи, шею, вырывает очередной хриплый вздох, прикусывает кожу, намеренно проводит носом где-то за ухом, отчего предательской слабостью наливаются колени, и где-то в груди зарождается ещё один стон. Стив слушает трескучую тишину в наушнике — замечательно, значит, ещё можно выкроить одну-две-три секунды, не заботясь о том, чтобы...

— Снимите номер, вы, двое, — отпускает самое уместное замечание Тони.

— А ты не завидуй, — не имея ни малейшего желания рыться в закромах остроумия, парирует Баки. Дыханием, чёрт возьми, прямо на ухо; Стив жмурится, оборачивается в секунду.

— Нет, завидуй... Молча.

Одним касанием пальца выключает радиосвязь, сжимает ладонью шею снайпера и ведёт языком по податливо разомкнувшимся — и растянувшимся в улыбке — губам.

Повоевать успеется всегда. А вот спровоцировать команду на очередной вздох — не без понимания, впрочем — это дело первой важности. 

Вслед за попытками наверстать потраченные впустую дни друг без друга, конечно же.


End file.
